It's In Her Blood
by Kca189
Summary: It turns out Matt has a sister named Ava and she is quickly given the new name of Uni, and gets handed over to Wammy's House meeting L himself. She may or may not help in the Kira case! **Warning: This may have multiple genres, I'll leave that up to the reader to decide and Contains LXOC**
1. Chapter 1

It's In Her Blood

Chapter 1 Dad finally got arrested?!

I woke up as a man. Not because I was a tranny, but to save myself. My brother was taken away for being too smart and he played it off to my parents as if I was the one who left. My red hair cut short, a duplicate of his gold-tinted biker goggles on my head. A loose striped shirt colored in shades of dark red hung over my figure and a pair of jeans loosely fit around my legs, the top hugging me with a belt that was covered by my darkish shirt.

My brother sweet enough to leave his Wii and his Wii games with me. I rubbed out the creases in my shirt, then realized it was not Mail-like and shuddered about until it was fixed with millions of creases. I stared in the mirror looking at myself; I couldn't believe I wasn't Mail. At this point I wasn't sure who I was, if I was Ava, a girl who got molested by her father millions on millions of times, or if I was Mail Jeevas a gamer who had no clue until a week ago that my little sister had been getting raped by my father.

Maybe I was someone different completely, maybe I wasn't Ava or Mail… I would never know. I wondered if my voice would give me away, or if dad would think it was puberty. Was I too tall? The tiny differences that made me not look like Mail drove me crazy. I looked into my blue eyes through the mirror, slightly trembling because I didn't know if dad would be home anytime soon. I wondered on why the old man couldn't take me with him, was it so my parents wouldn't get suspicious? I was awakening from my mind, with a sheer knock on the door. I spun around, not being able to feel my ponytail hit me in the back drove me crazy inside.

"Come in." I said with barely any emotion in my voice, like Mail.

I watched the door knob turn and open to reveal one of the many maids at our home, my eyebrows lifted and I over-looked her. She had long blue hair in a ponytail, and she wore a white frilly apron over a tiny tight black thigh-hi dress. It hugged her figure showing off her clearly fake breasts. Black tights had crawled up to her thighs only revealing a tiny speck of skin, white bows lined the rim so there was not too much black. She was really cute overall, not that any of our maids were ugly dad didn't like it that way. Our mom had already left us because he was a pervert.

"What's up?" I questioned her.

"There's two men here… they say that they are detectives. One of them doesn't have identification and at the moment you're the master of the home, what shall I do?" She asked me, causing my eyes to widen.

Even though Dad left me and Mail alone a lot, I never truly realized everything Mail did for dad, now I did. I yawned and didn't pay attention to her, I walked straight past her. I felt bad but I had to be just like Mail. I didn't care to eye the details of the white hallway, I knew there was some sort of gold engraving. I walked until I got to the living room, I grabbed a stool and placed it in front of the front door. I hopped onto it, and peeked through the hole in the door.

I saw two men. One had black hair sticking out on end like he was scared all the time. His white shirt and loose jeans barely hung onto his skin, it was very sexually appealing. He had no shoes on and his eyes were gray misty almost seas, also beautiful. It came to my surprise that the maid nor the man had been blushing, normally the maids would hit on every manly house guest thinking he was a ticket to get out.

The other man had on a long fuzzy black trench coat, it was lined with pale gray buttons in the middle going down it. Slightly mysterious, he became even more mysterious when I noticed he had on a black hat tilted in a way it shaded his face. His shoes like the rest of his outfit, black and very professional looking. Like what you might wear to a business meeting, both were probably here for my father.

"Why are you here?" I questioned uncaringly.

"We are here to deliver the news of Excalibur Jeevas's arrest." The older of the two men informed me.

My eyes grew as wide as limes, arrest? I quickly hopped off of the stool and grabbed it underhandedly I tossed it all the way back across the living room. I gripped the door knob and slung the door open.

"Do you mean he's been arrested?! LIKE, LIKE! Arrested, arrested?!" I asked super excited.

"Yes, we are sorry but he was a pedophilic rapist." The other of the two informed me his black hair stood out on end, like he was always shocked.

My hands began to spasm from excitement, they looked at me weirdly. "I- This is- This is too freaking much! Was it you!?" My mail voice quickly faded off as my spasms stopped and pointed at the old gray-haired man in the black trench coat.

"Was I what?" He replied in a slightly surprised tone.

"Did you solve it…? Were you the one who found him?!" I questioned happily.

"No It was I." The black-haired man replied in a tone that made him so mysterious.

My eyes lit up and I smiled widely revealing my pearly white teeth. I was so happy, I couldn't think. Every meter in my body, every limit felt like it had just exploded. The man who arrested him was right here standing in front of me, beautifully mysterious and appealing. My heart fluttered like it had large wings, it felt like I was an angel. Tiny tears pecked at the corners of my eyes and I was still smiling, the tears streamed out of my eyes unendingly. I was speechless and had no clue what to say.

"Please teach me how to be a detective as great as you!" I hadn't realized I said the words until he replied.

"Why?" He questioned taken aback by my sudden request.

"Because… I already know all of the maids were too scared to call the police and nobody would believe me. You found a criminal that wasn't even there. You pulled something out of thin air, and you seem to be lonely. I want to be with you and be your friend." The words poured out my mouth like water out of a pitcher, I didn't even know what I was saying now.

When I had said he was lonely, just for a second you could see fear, surprise, and what seemed to be happiness flash in his obsidian eyes. I smiled at him hoping to make him happy. I could almost hear him gulp, even though you couldn't see it on the surface.

"You're Ava." He concluded after a second and leaned down to me, I realized he could be around 15 knowing that I got a sudden urge to kiss him.

My heart exploded and I leaned forward I pressed my warm moist lips to the corner of his soft ones and his eyes widened.

"I swear I meant to kiss your cheek." I lied and giggled, he stared at me completely surprised and it didn't take him long to realize it was a lie.

I wasn't sure what to say now, I wondered if I could go in and kiss his cheek or if I should say thank you.

"I'm sorry Milady I had no clue!" I heard someone exclaim and I looked back, it was another one of our Maids.

She had on a different outfit than the other maids, it meant dad had already had sex with her. It had a large fluffy skirt that was rather short, the black stuck out so widely you could see the thousands of layers of white under it. A large white Japanese obi tied around her waist a large bow in the back. A black top sewed into the obi and skirt hugged her chest, showing off her breasts. Skin as pale as the moon, and pink eyes that sparkled. Short pink hair to match, a large white bow tied around it. I recognized it as Mail's second favorite Minnie.

"It's okay, Mail has a girl-ish face anyway." I pointed out causing her to blush lightly, the man was still staring at me.

I turned back to him, "What's your name?" I questioned him.

"My name is Ryuzaki." He replied blankly.

"Okay, Ryuzaki may I be your apprentice?" I asked him with a large smile.

"Yes you may." He replied and I noticed the faintest of pinks on his cheeks from the kiss.

"R-Really?!" I asked happily surprised.

"Yes." He replied reassuring me.

"Yay!" I replied joyously.

Ryuzaki had explained to me his true identity in the limo, that the rather suspicious man was driving and My eyes were wide open as I observed the place I was going too, it looked like an orphanage but that was just a cover. I could feel my blood rushing and a smile forming as I over-looked it.

"The children here all know of my existence, though not what I look like. I work here as a cover to keep an eye on them, please don't reveal who I am Ava. You will also have to take a cover name when you are here, what would you like to be called?" He questioned me and I wondered on what new name to have.

Then it came to me, "Uni!" I replied happily knowing that It meant without me the whole universe would just be a verse.

"I see, your brother's cover is Matt." He informed me.

"Okay!" I replied over joyed to be with him again.

Ryuzaki led me to the door, and I looked back to see the suspicious man in the car. I wasn't sure what to do about him, but that could be dealt with later. We walked in and I wondered how Matt would react when he saw me.

"Matty! Where are you rat bastard?!" I exclaimed happily greeting my brother the way I did when I was over excited.

The red head glanced up from his game, then his eyes grew wide as he realized who it was. Clicking the pause button on his DS, he laid it down and stood up.

"How did you get away from dad?" He asked not too excited, when I could tell he was.

"Everyone this is Matt's sister, Uni." Ryuzaki explained and everyone gasped.

"Sister…? She looks like a boy!" A girl with pigtails in her hair exclaimed.

"Linda shut up, she didn't have a choice." A blonde boy growled causing her to shudder in fear.

I laughed and stripped off my top quickly causing everyone to stare at me in shock. Shades of deep red waved over Ryuzaki's face. It revealed the bandages around my breasts.

"You thought I looked like a what?" I asked the girl who was apparently named Linda with a smirk.

"I um, mean.. I." She wasn't sure what to reply.

"U-Uni… put your shirt back on…" Ryuzaki stuttered out keeping his face as blank as ever.

"As overly revealing as ever, I suppose you have the maids shipping your shit?" Matt asked smirking.

I smiled and nodded yes, "Anyway who's the blonde boy?!" I exclaimed the question quickly turning to him in his black shirt and tight black jeans.

"I can introduce myself, and I'm Mello." He growled standing up and walked closer.

"Is everything Matt told me true?" He asked and fear shot through my eyes as I remembered my dad.

I nodded yes and said nothing.

"What is it?" Linda asked standing up as Ryuzaki just observed.

"I…" I started trying to explain myself.

"Her dad raped her." Mello explained cutting me off.

"Anyway, here." Matt said shoving forth a game boy out of his pocket.

I quickly took it as my eyes began to water. I wiped them away quickly and began to play Super Mario Brothers. Everyone had faded away slowly as I got into the video game world. I was interrupted by a finger sliding over the game and pressing pause. My head shot up and looked at my brother with Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki had strawberry pocky in his hands, he nommed on a stick and my brother had chocolate pocky in his hands the box stills sealed. I smiled and quickly grabbed it from my brother, and noticed everyone else had disappeared. I looked around wondering where they all went.

"You can have an extra hour till Lights out as long as you sit next to me." Ryuzaki informed me and I smiled wider slipping one of the sticks of pocky between my lips. Softly crunching it I walked over to the wall with Ryuzaki and sat down, I leaned back and fell onto warm Ryuzaki's side. I kept playing until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Day at Wammy's!

I woke up to the fresh smell of strawberry cake and I slowly opened my eyes half asleep to see Matty sleeping peacefully, with bags under his eyes from gaming all night. I slowly swept my feet over and blinked a few times, I saw Mello sitting on the other bed he had his head stuffed into a book.

'Crunch' Mello bit down into his chocolate.

Does he always do that? I wondered remembering I had heard that type of crunch throughout my relentless gaming. I smiled and giggled, Mello didn't move. I slowly stood up and looked for the source of the smell.

"Ryuzaki made you some strawberry cake." Mello informed me.

"Oh! Really?! Ryuzaki is so sweet!" I squealed happily and spun around to the nightstand.

I over-looked the white plate with the strawberry cake sitting on top of it. I quickly slid my fingers under the plate and picked it up. I slammed my bottom back onto the bed and ate my strawberry cake quickly. I set the plate back down, and yawned.

"Hey, does Ryuzaki make cake for every new orphan on their first morning?" I asked Mello curiously.

"No, you're special." He replied in a jealous growl.

I gasped and smirk formed on my face.

"How old is Ryuzaki?" I quickly interrogated Mello.

"I'm not sure, 15 I think. Why?" He asked lifting his head from the book for the first time.

"Ohohoh I am going to have some fun!" I exclaimed joyfully as I hopped out of bed and burst into a run.

When Ryuzaki was in my sites I slowed down and walked to him slowly, once I was in front of him he finally noticed me. He slowly turned towards me.

"Hello Uni." He said without an emotion.

"Thank you for the cake Ryuzaki~" I purred and rested my hands on his chest causing his eyes to widen.

Getting on my tippy toes I slowly came up and kissed his soft warm lips gently with my moist ones. It felt so good I got a little distracted and stayed there longer than I had planned. I felt Ryuzaki's strong hands grab onto my waist and pulled me away. He looked away his face almost totally blank except for the deep shade of red it had changed into during the kiss. Everyone surrounded us their mouths wide open along with their eyes in shock.

"U-Uni! You shouldn't do that, it's bad to kiss someone on the lips when you're not married or at least dating." Ryuzaki warned.

"Aww! Except, I wanted to thank you for the strawberry cake you made me!" I whined and pouted.

"Uni, you could just say thank you." He explained slowly.

"Or we could just start dating." I replied with a giggle and a smirk.

He didn't reply.

"Uni! I'm bored and Mello won't stop studying!" Matt shouted in a loud whine.

I laughed and ran towards him, and I lifted up my red dress slightly revealing a small ribbon wrapped around my thigh. The ribbon was stuck between the tight hold of three flip phones. I slid the Mario-themed one out and opened it up. I quickly typed in Minnie's phone number then put it in my ear, I heard the ring ring ring noise it made.

"Hello?" Minnie's lovely voice started.

"You now work for Wammy's Orphanage, you'll buy any feminine things the girls need and games for Matty and I. Also, bring all of my clothes and laptops with you."

"A-All of them!?"

"Yes all of them." I finished the conversation by hanging up.

"Problem solved, just wait a little longer okay?" I asked Matt smiling.

"I forgot… but wasn't your closet three rooms big?"

"No it's four now."

"Alright whatever… but how?"

"I started hiring custom tailors to make all of my designs, by the way did I tell you we run a fashion company now?"

"WHAT!? WE?! HOW?!" Matt exclaimed making everyone look at us.

"We because dad was arrested and don't worry it's all legal as long as Mr. Quillish keeps watch over the money."

"You know now that I think about it, your only city smart."

"You also know your book smart that's why I decided we would own it together, otherwise I would keep all the companies to myself."

"Oh so that's your hidden motive. What about a site?"

"Why do you think I asked for the laptops?"

"But we have like 25 laptops which one are you going to use?"

"The two best obviously."

"What about the others?"

"Give them to L to use in his next case."

"How?"

"Mr. Quillish knows L right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Shush your acting silly, leave business stuff to your big sister."

"Okay, we will have to make new designs won't we? And your drawing sucks."

"Linda is an artist right? And she will do it for free."

"That's child labor."

"We'll give her one of the laptops to download tutorials and art programs on."

"Okay. Now what about when the tailors grow old and die?"  
"The ones I hired are the best you can find under 20 years old, I'll be in retirement when they die."

"What will you do if the company dies down?" Matt interrogated me as the sweet little brother he was.

"That's the thing, fashion is always needed. It won't and even if it ever died down a little more than expected then I'll buy a new company."

"Your 13, how the fuck did you get enough money to make a fashion company?"

"I fired the maids we didn't need and told them they could be free."

"Be free?"  
"I was the only victim silly!"

"You mean!?"

"Yeah that's why all the maids were so pretty. Our home was Daddy's private prostitution rink. He pays the maid more than a normal maid gets, he rapes them, and then he keeps them."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Matt seemed sad now.

"Your my little brother, you wouldn't understand."

"Holly… did dad!?"

"She was his favorite."

"Where is she now?"

"She's a model for project runway."

"Thank god…" Matt said and sat down with a sigh of relief.

I eyed him worryingly and sat down next to him. I took his hand into mine and came closer to him, everyone had looked back at what they were doing by now.

"Nani Matt-kun?" I asked him the words "What is it Matt?" in Japanese.

"Aishiteru Holly." He replied "I love you Holly." In Japanese, this being the language we used when we didn't want others to hear us.

"Oh… Sokai." I finished the conversation with the words "Oh… I see." In Japanese as I looked out the nearest window.

"Matt, I'm done studying." A passable looking Mello strolled into our view.

Matt jumped up excited, "Yay!" he exclaimed happily.

I rolled my eyes and stood up slowly. I turned around and walked to the front door which was attached to the courtyard I never noticed. Once I was outside I sat down and waited for Minnie, feeling kind of lonely with the fact I knew nobody. In a few moments I was greeted by Ryuzaki, he sat down next to me and rested his hand on top of mine.

"I'll allow outside contact with Minnie and Holly, but please don't try to contact anyone else that hasn't been to Wammy's House when you're here or with me."

"Why?"

"Your aloud to contact Holly also because I heard you and Matt, also because I met her when investigating your father. You aren't aloud to contact with anyone else when your in Wammys house or with me because they might be someone trying to track me down."

"Oh… I'm bored."

"Um, Uni. Could you explain boredom to me?"

"Don't you know what bored and boredom mean?"

"I know what they mean generally but I don't understand how a person can be actually **_bored." _**

"I dunno! It's hard to explain what boredom actually IS. I mean that's asking a baby to explain love."

"Really? Is boredom that complicated?"

"No, I just don't know how to explain it in a way you'll get it. Trust me It'll be easier to explain when I have a laptop in my hands."

"Oh I see."

"If you ever get bored, I'll show you Shingeki no Can Can."

"Shingeki no can can?"

"Yep."

"What is that?"

"It takes a show named Shingeki no Kyojin and remixes it to make a funny sounding song."

"Oh, that does sound interesting."

"You should see the girl who calls herself pigshit." I said giggling crazily.

"That doesn't sound funny, actually its kind of sad."

"Mmm~ No. Actually if you saw the situation you would probably giggle."

"Hmm."

A loud honk could be heard loudly ringing through the street, and everyone out of boredom walked up to the window to see it driving into our driveway. Ryuzaki stared at it his eyes widening as he saw Minnie driving it.

"I figured she'd walk onto the patio with a bag filled with clothing a laptop. I didn't think she would come with a truck full of it." Ryuzaki mumbled slightly entertained by the surprise.

Her short pink hair swayed with her head as she listened to Shinigiki no kyojin's famous opening. My eyes lit up and I popped into the air, landing on my feet quickly as the truck slowed and stopped. Minnie quickly hopped out.

"Shingeki No Can Can!" I squealed at the top of my lungs.

"Hai!" Minnie replied jumping slightly.

"Oi Kisama!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs and could tell everyone was eying us curiously.

"Ha!" Minnie squealed out.

"Ha!" I replied with force.

"Shigoushunaku Armin Arletito-des!" Minnie exclaimed.

"Soda Soda! Baka Baka Miteh Miteh!" We screamed at each other the Shinigeki No Can Can lyrics for a while until the song finally ended.

"Hwaa~" Minnie panted.

"Hehe!" I giggled happily.

"Was that Shingeki No Can Can?" Ryuzaki questioned walking forward.

"Yup!"

"H-Here Milady, all of your clothes are in the back of the truck and your going to have to wait for the laptops. They should be here soon."

"Buy both of the transportation devices your using and park them in the back."

"Huh!? I mean Hai!"

"Thanks Minnie! I thought we had less clothes anyway…?"

"Oh, you copied everything in your fashion line remember?"

"Oh yeah… we are so lucky dad was rich. Aren't we Minnie?"

"Indeed… some of it's a bit small for you what shall we do with those?"

"Give them to Linda."

"Give what to me?" Linda questioned coming out of the crowd of children.

"All my too tiny clothes, and bras to if you need them. I think I'm a D-Cup now…"

Ryuzaki blushed deeply, and fainted as blood sprouted out in a line from his nose. My eyes widened and so did Linda's everyone began to surround him finally noticing he had fainted.

"All I said was I am a D-Cup now…" I whispered softly and a few boys heard me they did the exact same as Ryuzaki.

"Wh-What?!" Linda stuttered out in shock.

"Oh! Misleading appearance Huh? I have bandages on."

Linda gasped and began to back up as if she was scared we all stared at her like she was stupid. Ryuzaki began to wake up, his eyes slowly opening and then I noticed Minnie was nursing Ryuzaki. I looked back up at Linda.

"I- Wh-What!? E-Even!"

"Hold up, is this girl talk..? I see I see, got it."

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"He is a guy, use your boobies. They are rather big for your age." I told her with a smiling face like this was a totally pure conversation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! No! No! Not a slut! Not a slut!" Linda exclaimed like I was a poison.

"Is it Near? He's a lot like Ryuzaki… I might do him for my 17th birthday when Ryuzaki is over 18…" I mumbled loud enough for Linda to hear.

"No!" Ryuzaki shouted at me as a dark pink waved over his face.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Y-Your mine and I won't share you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He's mine and I won't share him

I sat down next to Ryuzaki and he blushed deeply as I leaned onto his warm side, he wrapped his strong arm around my waist reluctantly. I smiled widely without revealing my teeth and pressed against his side. He pulled me closely into him and I rested my finger tips on his heated chest a light pink brushing across my cheeks because of his heartbeat.

"I like you." Ryuzaki whispered softly.

"I love you." I replied playfully smirking now.

"I love you too." Matt butted in and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Matt." I said and glanced back at my brother.

He sat down next to us and leaned against my side causing Ryuzaki to glare and childishly pull me onto his lap.

"Mine." He mouthed.

I giggled.

"Fine, Fine, lovebirds." Matt said and got up.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I asked Matt before he could leave.

"Nothing really I'm just bored, Mello damaged my charger again and Mr. Quillish has to go buy a new one." Matt explained slowly.

"Hm. Then go away." I replied and laid down on Ryuzaki's chest.

Matt rolled his eyes and walked back into Wammy's House as me and Ryuzaki sat on the patio.

"I have to work on a case soon, I've been investigating it for a while from the laptops but soon I'm going to have to leave." Ryuzaki informed me.

"Let me come!" I begged him.

"You can't it's too dangerous." He replied in a caring but serious tone.

"Danger is my middle name!" I replied excitedly thinking of the adventures we could have.

"Ava." He growled in a tuff tone.

I frowned, "Ryuzaki… Aishiteru." I said the words I love you in his native tongue.

"I love you too." He said in his monotone, mysterious voice and I couldn't help but wonder if he meant it.

"Hey… are cases like this why you've sheltered everyone but Matt?" I questioned because I was rarely aloud on the computer.

"Yes, I suppose you could say Matt and I share a special relationship. It keeps everyone from finding out who I am."

"Oh, it's not a special relationship! Don't lie to me! He just has no damn sense of time!"

"Hnn, I'm not to sure about that Uni."

"You know, I own like half the worldwide companies here and I demoted the original owners to vice president."

"Oh? Is that why 500,000 dollars randomly appears in my bank account every month?"

"It was either you, Mr. Quillish, or Watari-san. Mr. Quillish would get it mixed up with orphanage stuff, which sucks. Watari would spend it on your cake, which also sucks. Though you being more responsible than I am in some sense would place it in a savings account I can open up later."

"Why do you have to do it in the first place?"

"I'm a minor…"

"Oh, I see Why only the three of us?"

"Er, well I got a letter from the government. It told me because I'm under the age of 18 I have to send the majority of my money to my relatives and or legal guardians. I presumed legal guardians meant, my caretaker (Mr. Quillish), the owner of the orphanage (Watari-san), and/or staff (you, Ryuzaki-kun)"

"Actually Legal Guardian would only mean the caretaker."

"Oh well Minnie will fix it later she always does even if I ask her too or not, her father used to be a lawyer."

"I see."

"Ryuzaki, tell me about yourself."

"Eh?" Ryuzaki was pretty taken aback by the questioned nobody had ever cared about him other than Watari.

"Why do you like strawberries so much?"

"They are the only sweet but healthy food I know of. It's how I keep myself from going over-weight."

"Didn't you tell Watari you burn off calories from thinking?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It seemed to be a good idea at the time."

"You don't seem like it but your silly Ryuzaki-kun, very silly."

"-kun?"

"It fits. If you were anyone else I'd call you Ryuzaki-senpai, but your just not mature enough to fit the senpai category. Your too childish, especially with the fact you hate to lose."

This also took Ryuzaki aback, nobody could ever guess he was childish or that he hated to lose just from talking to him. How did she know him so well although they had only been together for a few months, this distracted him for what seemed to be eternity.

"Uni, what is a word that can describe a slightly irritating yet at the exact time amazing girl?"

"Bellum."

"Isn't that latin for beautiful?"

"It's Latin for Beautiful and War."

"Yes, that must be the word I was searching for. It's perfect."

"Sum Bellumne?"

"I'm sorry I only knew the word bellum could you please tell me what that means?"

"Sum meaning I am Bellum meaning beautiful/war and –ne basically forming it into a question. You were talking about me, right Ryuzaki-kun?"

"What is yes in latin?"

"Ita."

"Then… Ita. I was talking about you. May I ask how you know latin?"

"I don't. I picked em all off of old Latin phrases and animal names."

It wasn't a lie. I knew this would surprise him also, the best thing about Ryuzaki is if you take a moment… just a moment to care about his daily life. He is so easy to read, because whether he likes it or not, he's just human.

He stared for a while his mouth slightly open, and his eyes widened only a little. I could just barely tell he was surprised even now. You may think I'd get bored with this being I can already tell what he's thinking, but I need to make him crack completely. Call me evil, but I want to hear him scream and beg, and perhaps even cry… just a little.

We heard tiny footsteps. It was easy to recognize as Near's, he was the tiniest child here after all.

"So I was correct. You are L." He said staring down at Ryuzaki, our eyes widened.

"How did you know?" I asked him because I wanted him to know, more than anyone else in this orphanage.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGAAAA! Haha, Sorry Sorry. Long wait and short chapter. I'm working on the next one I promise… is anyone even reading this? Like… please review. I know I know you hate my OC and L is OOC (only a little ((I hope)) I try my best).**


End file.
